Realization
by Uchiha Misaki
Summary: AU non-mass one-shot itasaku, and a (one sided) sasusaku what happens when life is taken for granted, and strength goes unnoticed.


High above Konoha, with the cool breeze blowing in my hair, I look out on the scenery from my perch on top of the Yondaime head. It is a crime to be up here, but I do not care. All I can think about Is what was said to me earlier today. I am a failure as a ninja, 'useless, annoying weak' I am told by nun other than the man I love, and he is right I have don't nothing to prove myself as a kunoichi. Even my sensei believe I am worthless, he does not say it but I can tell always paying more attention to the two males of my genin team.

Shakily with tears in my celadon green eyes, I turn around and wrap my arms in front of me. "I have always loved you" was heard from down below. As i stepped backwards and threw myself off the top of the mountain. Wind blowing all around me as my life pasted before my closed eyes. Ino, Naruto, my Okaa, my Otou, and the rest of rookies nine, along with team guy. The funny thing was not once did I think of Sasuke, but the last thing that swept through my mind was I wanted to live for me not him.

Eyes snapping open I tried to recover from the jump to no avail. Panic set in as I neared the ground, but the impact never came. Onyx meet celadon, causing a quick jerk on my end as a green infused fist rose to attack. Not realizing it was the older Uchiha brother.

"Haruno what is the meaning of this, I was merely helping" he stated emotionlessly as he held my fist in his hand, with a slight twitch from the pressure behind my hit. 'Luck enough I had only put 10% power into it otherwise I would have crushed his hand.'

"Huh...ssssorrrrrryyyy Uchiha-san I didn't know it was you. Arigatō for stopping me" I squeaked as my eyes never made contact with his again. 'I don't want to be reminded right now of the reason for that stupid mistake'

"Itachi" he said eyeing her suspiciously 'did she just say stopping me and not saving me'

"Ummm Itachi" I ask in a quiet voice "can I ask you to do me a favor"

"Hn"

"Please don't speak of this to anyone, it was a mistake I know that now" I pleaded with conviction in my eyes.

"Only if you tell me why such a strong, beautiful, talented kunoichi throws herself of the Hokage mountain." He demands

"I can't say" as I look away with a sad far off look on my face. "and I am not"

"Then I can not comply with your request, you must come with me there is still the matter of reporting to the Hokage." Itachi announced. I visibly paled

"No please, she'll kill me if she finds out, I learned my lesson I will never try this again" I begging the composed man

"You know my terms"

"Fine" I huffed "where do you want to talk"

"Have dinner with me tonight" not a lick of emotion of his passive face.

"Wha...what does that have to do with what you want to know" I asked completely confused

"You know my terms, I will pick you up at 7 dress nice" with that he disappeared.

XxXxX

I causally walked back to my apartment lost in my own world of thoughts 'I will become stronger than them all, I will show everyone that I am not worthless, no scratch that I will prove to myself that I am not worthless.'

With my mind set on my new path of life I reflected on what was going to happen tonight. 'What am I going to tell him, that your brother made me feel useless so I threw myself of the mountain' I sarcastically chide myself.

'Why does he even care' I wonder 'and why did he ask me out and tell me to dress nice' I can't help but blush. 'The Uchiha Itachi has asked me out, I know it just to get answers but still he asked me, Haruno Sakura out.'

"SAAAAAKUUUUURAAAAA-CHANNNNNN" my blonde teammate screamed "The Teme and I are going for ramen, you should come"

"Dobe stop calling me that" Sasuke commanded while hitting Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ooooowwww TEME, that hurt" my hyperactive blonde best friend said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Naruto,Sasuke, I have a date tonight" I said sudden realizing my mistake.

"What with who" Naruto questioned suddenly suspicious, Sasuke eyes widen at the lack of affectionate -kun hater his name. He was curious as to who it was to.

"Why does that matter Baka" I asked with an apparent cheery look on my face, causing the normally stoic man to pale.

"So TEME and I can pound him for trying to touch our Sakura-chan" Naruto chanted and I rolled my eyes and mumbled "like you could" Naruto didn't hear but Sasuke did.

"Just answer the damn question Sakura" he ordered

Mumbling again "fine don't say I didn't warn you, it Itachi"

"Sorry I didn't hear you can you repeat that" he obvious getting annoyed with me like always.

"I said it Itachi" I yell and he visible pales

"What TEME's evil older brother, you can't do that, it blaspheme" Naruto screamed while jumping up and down waving his hands around.

"Sakura stop lying, my Aniki would never date the likes of yo..." He was cut off as said brother appeared next to Sakura.

"You are not ready, dinner is in thirty" he said and looked over at his brother "otouto, Sakura has to leave now you will have to finish this conversation another time." With that Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a slack jaw Sasuke and an irate Naruto in his wake.

"TEME we can't take him what are we going to do? Naruto said turning to Sasuke that was still in shock with his jaw hanging open. Waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face Naruto yelled "TEME are you still in there, TEME what are we going to do, your crazy evil brother just took Sakura away"

"Dobe shut up let me think" Sasuke brooded "let's think here, Aniki just took Sakura and said they were to have dinner we have to think it is for another reason he would not waste his time on anyone as weak as her"

"Baka, what are you talking about Sakura is one of the strongest kunoichis in Konoha next to the Hokage herself, don't tell me you haven't noticed all the shinobi lining up to take her out." Naruto stated very serious " Kakashi or I usually scare them off, but I am afraid your brother is in a whole new class, we need to find Kakashi right away."

"What are you talking about she hasn't won a spar with me or even has come close to winning" Sasuke said oblivious to Sakura's strength

"You haven't even spared with her since you were twelve, she asked you to but you always turned her down saying she was useless, or annoying." Naruto growled at his male best friend.

"Hn" Sasuke answered 'what have I done'

XxXxX


End file.
